Liaisons dangereuses
by June60
Summary: Le trio entame une nouvelle année à poudlard...mais Hermione devenu une femme en a marre de se faire insulté et traité comme une merde...elle va donc décider de se prendre en main1er objectif: trouver un petit ami......mais qui pourrais etre bien son pire
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !voici une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite !c'est un défis de azena76 auquelle j'ai répondu en faite mais sur un autre site !Cette fic est co-écrite avec mione45**

**J'espère que vous allez aimez et soyez indulgent svp ! **

**Chapitre1 : Résolution…ou peut être plus **

1er septembre à la Gare de King Cross sur le quai 93/4 :

- Hermione ! Heeeerrrrrrrmmmmiiiiiiooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeee !

- Quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas vu.

- Tu crois qu'un rouquin hurlant mon nom à tue tête ça passe inaperçu !

- Désolé.

-Tu peux le dire !Et vous croyez que deux élèves s'engueulant devant tout le monde comme un vieux couple ça passe inaperçu aussi !

- Oh ! Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! dit Hermione en souriant.

- Salut Harry !

- Salut. On fait avec. Comment ca va vous ?

- Bah moi j'ai eu un nouveau balai comme tu peux le voir, c'est un nimbus 2003 !

- Pas mal….pas mal du tout.

-Ca va, je ne vous gène pas, je peux partir si vous voulez !

-Désolé Hermione, mais t'as vu cette merveille ?

- Ha oui, FABULEUX !

-T'es jalouse car tu n'as jamais su bien voler !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais voler enfin…. un peu répondit elle.

-Allez vous deux, trouvons un compartiment.

Tous les trois rejoignirent Ginny et Neville dans le dernier compartiment, ce qui était devenu une habitude après toute ces années. Ils allaient entamer leur 6ème année à Poudlard. Hermione et Ron étaient toujours préfets et Harry était encore secoué par la perte de Sirius, mais ils avaient tous décidé par un commun accord, de ne plus en parler. Luna les rejoignirent à son tour et s'installa près de Neville qui vira tout de suite au rouge tomate.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous fait pendant les vacances ? Lança la serdaigle à l'assistance.

-Bah comme d'hab. Je me suis fait chiers 2 mois en restant chez les Dursley ! s'exclama Harry.

-Pauvre petit biquet ! Drago venait d'émerger dans le compartiment avec sa sangsue agrippée à son bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux face de rat ?

Ah…..tellement de chose si tu savais…répondit il avec plein de sous-entendus.

Moi je veux que tu meurt ! répliqua Pansy en croyant avoir lançé l'insulte du siècle

Ta gueule Pansy c'est moi qui parle.

Mais bien sur mon amour de Dragounet.

Mais ta gueule j'ai dis !

Il va falloir la museler bientôt ! Ricana Luna.

Toi!

Oui... Ron venait de se lever et regardait Malfoy de haut en bas. Donc tu disais...

Ca va pour cette fois, mais je reviendrais ! Allez, on se tire ! Malefoy parti en compagnie de son bouledogue et de ses gorilles sans se retourner.

Pfff !encore un détritus de la société !Ca va Harry? lui demanda Hermione. Le brun ne répondit pas et regardait le paysage défiler en pensant à ce gros chien noir qui lui avait fais si peur il y a quelques années et qui l'avait fais tant rire il y a un an jour pour jour lorsque celui-ci courrait après sa propre queue. De son coté Luna regardait Ron avec intérêt et se demandait pourquoi il avait pris sa défense, Ron lui aussi se demandait la même chose : Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Elle va plus me lâcher maintenant ! Neville se disait que s'aurait du être lui le défenseur, mais trop mou et trop timide pour réagir, il était resté assis sans rien dire en regardant ses chaussures. Ginny, elle, restait fixée sur la porte.

T'as vu comment il est beau cette année !

Quoi ! T'as vu comment il m'a parlé ?dit Hermione

Oui mais quand même, il est trop mignon.

T'as fumé Ginny, moi je ne pourrai jamais avoir cet avis ! En disant cette phrase, Hermione se tourna vers la porte, en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non jamais... jamais. Quelques minutes passèrent ou la jeune gryffondor songeait à tout et à rien en regardant à son tour le paysage défiler. Surtout à elle. Depuis la toute première année, elle était considérée comme le petit rat de bibli sans grande importance. L'intéllo de l'école et surtout la fille la plus coincé de poudlard dans toute sa totalité. Et cette image elle voulait l'effacer. L'effacer définitivement….malgré le temps que ça prendra. Et son premier objectif : trouver un petit ami. Oui un petit ami, qui l'aimera comme personne ne l'aimera, qui la regardera comme personne ne la regardera, ce qui lui fit penser à Ron. C'est vrais qu'il était mignon pensa t'elle. Gentille et doux bref tout ce qu'une fille peut espérer. Et même si elle n'était pas vraiment rinde dingue de lui…c'était déjà ça. Au pire elle pouvait se servir de lui comme roue de secours en attendant de trouver un mec assez bien pour elle. Et oui, durant ces 6 années de galère, Hermione avait compris une chose : être trop gentille ne menait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se laisser dominer mais plutôt qu'elle commence à dominer…telle était sa nouvelle devise. D'accord….c'est ce qu'elle fera….elle..le fera….

Oh, Hermione ? dit Harry

Quoi !

Tu ne vas pas à la réunion pour élire les préfets en chef ? Ron t'a déjà devancer je crois. Hermione poussa un juron de colère et sortit du compartiment énervé « non mais vraiment ! » chuchota t'elle entre ses dents. Elle marcha les longs des couloirs tout en se maudissant quand elle heurta qu'elqu'un de plein fouet.

-aahhhh…je suis désolé ……ah c'est toi ! dit elle en voyant Drago qui était toujours collé à elle.

-Recule toi dit il sèchement toujours aussi calme. Hermione s'exécuta avant que le jeune serpentard remette correctement son colle. On ne t'a jamais appris à marcher correctement !Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai touché une « vulgaire » sang de bourbe !

-Et toi on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse !Répliqua t'elle. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé….Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je suis en retard.

-Si c'est pour la réunion des préfets, tu l'as raté. Je vois que la ponctualité n'est pas un de tes points forts.

-Et moi que la bêtise en est un pour toi. Drago sourit à cette réplique :

- Ma pauvre fille, tu n'as donc que ça en réserve ?Pffff…… Bon maintenant dégage, j'ai affaire moi dit il en la poussant brutalement avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec colère. Drago Malefoy était peut être le seul garçon qu'elle détestait le plus au monde….pas peut être…..C'était le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. « Encore un gosse riche, prétentieux et arrogant « pensa t'elle. Elle soupira avant de continuer son chemin et de tomber sur Ron :

-Ou étais tu ? Demanda t'il. La réunion des préfets est terminé, tu la raté.

-Je l'aurais peut être pas raté si tu m'avais prévenu que tu partais !S'exclama t'elle.

-Ah oui…Possible répondit il.

-Et c'est qui les nouveaux préfets en chef alors ?

-Toi…..et Malefoy je crois.

-Ma..Ma..Le foy essaya t'elle d'articuler

-Oui. Et votre majesté na pas dédaigner assister à la réunion dit Ron avec colère. Quelle salle fouine ! Lui aussi est arrivé en retard.

Hermione eu dut mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait dire…. « Malefoy n'avait pas assister à la réunion ? »je vais le tuer pensa t'elle. Et tout d'un coup elle se rendait compte qu'elle était seule, dans un couloir désert, avec Ron. Seul…seul…c'était le moment ou jamais….oui….elle allait le faire….

-Ron je…….

-Bon tu viens, on doit se changer dit il en la tirant par le bras. Elle se laissa faire en se maudissant une fois de plus.

Cette journée était vraiment mauvaise en tout point..et pour couronner le tout elle devra….faire chambre commune avec un abrutit satisfait.

A poudlard :

-Hermione ! Dépêche toi, la répartition va bientôt commencé !S'exclama Harry.

-Oui j'arrive, j'arrive !Olàlàlà….dit elle en courant en direction de la grande salle derrière le survivant. Ils arrivèrent à temps et s'asséyèrent à coté d'un Ron interrogateur :

-Mais enfin, ou vous étiez encore passé !

-C'est Pattenrond…..il c'était encore échappé chuchota Harry.

-Quoi !Cette boule de poile n'a pas encore crevé ?

-Comment ça « pas encore crevé » ? Demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Mais malheureusement elle n'eut pas la réponse à sa question pour cause Dumbledore commença son discours habituel de début d'année et ainsi commença la fameuse répartition. La gryffondor écouta tout ça d'une oreille et s'attarda soudain sur la table des serpentard surtout sur un beau blond aux yeux bleus. Elle ne pouvait pas croire….Elle refusa de croire qu'elle devrait partager une salle commune avec un garçon tel que lui. Bien sur elle avait connu pire, mais lui ce n'était pas pareil : d'abord parce que : Drago Malefoy n'était pas un garçon moche au contraire…c'était quelqu'un de beau…et plus même. Mais elle ne pouvait l'admettre haut et fort…ce serai montré de la « faiblesse ». Sentiment qu'elle avait décidé d'évincer aussi, du moins elle l'espérait. Il fallait qu'elle croise le moins possible le serpentard et surtout qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire…..qu'elle ne se laisse plus faire face à ses insultes. Puis elle se renconcentra sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître et écouta la discussion qui s'était engagé entre ses deux meilleures amis :

-J'arrive pas à croire que Malefoy est élu préfet en chef !S'exclama Harry. C'est toi qui aurait du prendre cette place pas lui !

-Chu- a -chout –cha- fais- raichon postillona Ron en mangeant de la purée. Je savais que dumby était aveugle mais pas à ce point. Hermione rit à ce nouveau surnom si inattendu ce qui fit pour effet de faire tourner Harry vers elle.

-Et toi ? Comment tu prends le fait de passé toute l'année avec lui ?

-Bof…je sais me défendre tu sais…..ron…ca va ? Demanda t'elle en voyant le concerné recrachant le jus de citrouille.

-Mince alors…..j'avais pas prévus que cette fouine allez dormir à quelques mètres de toi répondit il sur une pointe de jalousie. Hermione haussa les épaules en riant à l'intérieur d'elle. A la fin du repas, Mcgo vint chercher la gryffonfor et le serpentard pour les améners dans leurs nouveaux appartements

Appartements des préfets en chef :

-Alors écoute bien granger, si tu ne me parles pas, si tu ne me regardes pas, si tu ne me touches pas, et si tu ne me croises pas, on va bien s'entendre. C'est clair ?dit Drago après que la directrice de gryffondor soit partis. Hermione ne répondit pas mais commença à sourire.

-D'accord répondit elle. Malefoy parut surpris mais souria à son tour….d'un sourire charmeurs.

-C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec une ….en restant poli bien sur… une sang impur.

-Pas de problème dragounet adoré.

-Ta du caractère Granger, et je doit avouer que j'aime bien ça dit il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Hermione ne fit rien et s'approcha à son tour de lui en souriant.

-Merci répondit elle simplement mais soudain la porte du tableau s'ouvrit, et une pansy folle furieuse surgit et s'attaqua au bras de Malefoy. Celui-ci regardait les deux filles avec charmes :

-Bonne nuit dit il à Hermione avant de rentrer dans sa chambre suivit de sa copine. Quand la porte fut fermé, la gryffondor regarda dans le vide en se demandant « comment ai-je pu entrer dans le jeu de cette fouine ! ». Elle avait fait tout ça inconsciemment et se dégoûtait elle-même de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit en colère. Elle entra dans sa chambre au couleur de gryffondor et se coucha et regardant le plafond…..il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un….rien que pour prouver à tous qu'elle n'étais pas si coincés que ça….avec ron….ou avec quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un d'autre, elle en avait vaguement déjà une petite idée…..mais le plus compliqué sera certainement d'agir….

Voilà !J'espère que vous avez aimez !Allez envoyer nous des reviews SVP pour nous dire si vous voulez qu'on continue ou pas !

Kiss !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentille :**

**Sarah malefoy : ben en faite c normal que hermy na pas de caractère…on la fait exprés en faite…..et c'est déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire**

**Allez mici pr ta reviews !kiss**

**Jay : merci, voici la suite en espérant que tu vas aimer !biz !**

**Fan d'harry potter : ben ca sera pas la peine puisque je vais continuer sur ce site..mais si j'arrete promis je te donne ladresse pr la suite !kiss**

**Bluenight : mici et voici la suite en espérant que tu vas aimer !kiss**

**Chapitre 2 : Ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dut faire…….**

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir. Elle resta des heures ainsi à se contempler comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait. Elle se regarda de plus près et vit le reflet horrible que lui renvoyait cet objet. Certes ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis le temps, mais il n'était pas moins difficile de les peigner. Pour faire court, ils étaient toujours aussi emmêlés. Elle avait aussi le visage très pale, mais ses yeux chocolats faisaient un peu ressortir de douceur su ce visage complètement mort. La jeune gryffondor soupira de découragements : il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelques chose et au plus vite…ne serais ce que pour séduire Ron. Oui, toute la nuit, elle avait réfléchis…réfléchis comment elle allait faire pour sortir avec lui. Ca représentait presque qu'un défi pour elle. Ill fallait qu'elle le fasse. Rien que pour prouver à Malefoy qu'elle aussi pouvait être séduisante…..quand elle le voulait. Et oui, cette nuit elle n'avait pas que réfléchis, elle avait aussi entendu des bruits qui exprimaient tout sauf de la peur dans la chambre de son homologue masculin….et de sa copine Parkinson. Mais c'est en se levant pour allez au toilette, qu'elle avait entendu cette fameuse conversation…la conversation qui sans le comprendre l'avait fendu le cœur. Pour la résumer, Malefoy avait dit elle que ce n'était qu'une sang impur, qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour, ni au sexe d'ailleurs et qui était aussi moche que ses pieds…mais qui pouvait si elle le voulait être tout à fait à son goût. Cette dernière phrase soulagea Hermione et énerva Parkinson.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait prouver à Drago et en priorité à Ron qu'elle pouvait tout simplement être « belle ».

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir précipitamment de sa chambre mais elle tomba malheureusement sur celui-ci, qui lui, portait une serviette autour de la taille…et rien d'autre. Hermione rougis sans sans rendre compte « ce qu'il est beau »pensa t'elle honteusement.

-Alors, Granger, on aime ce qu'on voit !Demanda t'il en souriant sarcastiquement.

-Si tu parles du tableau qui est derrière toi, et que tu caches un peu beaucoup la vue, oui pourquoi ?

-tssss…siffla t'il avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Et gagner se dit elle. Puis elle sortit en trompe de la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle pour déjeuner quand elle vit Ron assis tout seul dans un coin de la table. « C'est le moment où jamais se dit elle ».

-Salut.

-Oh salut Hermione, bien dormis ?

-Ouai.

-Et la fouine ne ta pas trop embéter j'espère ? Demanda t'il.

-Heu…Non pas plus que d'habitude. Ron j'aimerais te tu me trouves ?

-Comment ça « comment je te trouve ? »

-Ben oui…physiquement parlant quoi…me trouves tu à ton goût ? Essaya t'elle de dire. Ron la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça sortir de la bouche d'Hermione….la fille coincé qu'il avait toujours connu.

-Heu…mouai pourquoi ?

-Pour rien… pour rien….répondit elle un peu triste. Elle s'attendait tout de même à une réponse plus enthousiasme. Si elle n'arrivait même pas à taper dans l'œil d'un weasley…comment pouvait elle espérer sortir avec d'autre garçon….C'était perdu d'avance, mais à ce moment entra un Malefoy sourieur (ce qui bizarrement intriguait beaucoup la brunette) et encore plus quand celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mais à quoi joue t'il ? » se demanda t'elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus quand Harry arriva à son tour. Ils déjeunèrent tous avant de rejoindre leur cour de potion.

-Poudlard n'a donc aune pitié de nous !S'exclama Ron alors qu'ils prirent place en silence dans les cachots. Hermione par pitié, aide nous pour les potions.

-Oui…pas de problème dit elle.

-C'est vrai !tu veux bien nous aider !Demanda Harry surpris. Ca ne va pas toi !C'est Malefoy qui ta fait quelque chose, c'est ça ?

-Non pas du tout. J'essaye de l'éviter le moins possible mentit t'elle.

-Tu as raisons, on sait pas de quoi est capable cette fouine répondit Ron en regardant le principale concerné qui apparament s'acharnait sur une discussion avec Pansy.

- Mr Weasley ! Cessé donc d'observer ainsi Mr Malefoy, nous savons qu'il plait à beaucoup physiquement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'admirer en cour au lieu d'écouter ce que je dit ! Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire et Rogue sourit avec jubilation avant de continuer l'explication de la potion. Quand à Ron, il passa directement au rouge avant que Drago jette un bref regard moqueur vers le trio quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter à Pansy pour qu'il la regarde depuis pas mal de temps. Il lui sourit bizarrement avant de se reconcentrer sur sa conversation avec celle –ci.

Pour la première fois depuis sa première année, Hermione n'écouta pas le cour de potion mais réfléchissait à ce quelle pouvait bien faire pour être plus attirante tout en jouant avec ses cheveux d'une main, et de l'autre à mâchouiller son crayon. « Que pouvait elle bien faire ! »Mais elle sursauta de peur en entendent la cloche sonné :

-Eh merde !S'exclama t'elle en voyant qu'elle n'avait pris aucune note.

Salle commune des préfets :

Hermione coura en direction de sa chambre pour prendre quelques livres avant de rejoindre son avant dernier cour de la journée mais en passant encore une fois devant son miroir, elle resta planté tout en se maudissant d'être comme elle, elle en avait même presque honte. Elle toucha encore une fois ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que ce matin, et son visage…..indescriptible. Si elle pouvait l'espace d'un jour être la plus belle fille de cette école……elle serai peut être comblé.

-Pff !Redescend sur terre mione dit elle à voix haute, c'est impossible puis soudain en faisant demi-tour, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un Malefoy souriant, et un bras posé sur le mur.

-On parle tout seul maintenant ? Se moqua t'il

-Tu veux quoi toi !Demanda t'elle sèchement.

-Rien répondit il en s'étirant. Rien……je voulais juste te voir, c'est tout ?c'est pas interdis !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Malefoy !S'exclama t'elle. Dit moi un peu le fond de ta pensés.

-Il y a rien dit il en s'approchant plus près d'elle. Il faut arrêter de te méfier Hermione. Je ne vais pas te manger non plus .On es condamnés à reste ensemble pendant un an, donc franchement c'est mieux qu'on fasse la paix, tu ne crois pas ? La gryffondor le regarda méfiante. Autant de gentillesse de la part d'un Malefoy….C'était étonnant. Mais bon, il avait raison d'un coté….c'est mieux de rendre l'utile à l'agréable.

-Oui tu as raisons répondit elle en restant légèrement troublé pas les beaux yeux bleus du serpentards qui l'hypnotisait.

-Sache que j'ai toujours raison….et ça c'est une chose que tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu me connaitra plus.

-Tu veux qu'on devienne ami alors ? demanda t'elle assez surprise.

-Ben oui…..tu ne voudrais pas toi ?

-Heu….Oui bien sur que si. Bon excuse moi mais il faut que j'y aille dit elle en sortant de la chambre pour se diriger vers le tableau :

-Hermione ? .

-Oui ?

-A tout à l'heure dit il avec un sourire charmeur avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Pendants les minutes qui suivirent, Hermione eut dut mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait de faire ami- ami avec son pire ennemis de toujours….pire ennemi qui finalement n'étais pas si méchant que ça. Elle était surprise mais contente que ce soit arrangé avec lui. Elle allait avoir un nouvel ami à qui parler….et plus si il y a affinité….non, pensa t'elle en se tapant la tête comme pour enlever cette idée absurde de sa tête. Drago ne s'intéresserais jamais à une fille comme elle….. Mais pourquoi s'approcha t'il toujours d'elle, pourquoi lui parlais t'il si tendrement….pourquoi lui lança t'il des sourires charmeurs…pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien et préféra oublier cette histoire.

Elle rejoignit donc le cour d'Hagrid légèrement en retard.

-Qu'es ce que tu fabriquais ?lui demanda Harry.

-Heu…..je ne trouvais pas mes bouquins répondit elle simplement. Il était hors de questions qu'il sache ce qu'il se venait de se passer, hors de questions. Pas seulement parce que c'était leur pire ennemis et tout ça….mais parce que…..elle voulait garder tout cela pour elle. C'était son petit jardin secret.

-Oh Hermione !L'appela Ron

-Hein….quoi ?

-Qu'es ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu es bizarre je trouve. On t'attend nous.

-A quoi faire ?

-Je te signale que tu es censé prendre des notes pour nous continua Harry. Déjà qu'en potion tu n'as rien marqué, alors là……

Hermione soupira de fatigue avant de sortir son calepin de son sac. Ca c'était une faiblesse se dit elle. Une faiblesse de faire tout ce qu'on lui demande et sur un ton qui laissait assez désireux. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle leur fasse plaisir……dut moins à Ron….il fallait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle commença donc à noter les différentes paroles d'Hagrid sans toutefois prêter attention. Ses deux amis eux, parlaient de quiddichd et de filles. Hermione s'en foutait maintenant, car elle aussi avait maintenant un ami….un vrai…avec qui elle pourrait parler. Elle souriait à cette pensée tout en notant les différentes caractéristiques d'une licorne à 3 cornes.

Quand la cloche sonna pour la dernière heure, Hermione rangea son petit calepin :

-T'a tout noté ? Demanda Ron.

-Heu ouai, pas de soucis.

-Tant mieux car on va allé rendre visite à notre bon vieux Hagrid dit le survivant.

-Ah super, il va être contente dit La brunette en souriant.

-Heu…Hermione….On peut pas allé tous les trois, c'est impossible. Parce que si on arrive en en retard, il faut bien qu'un de nous explique tout ça à Macgo. Et on se disait que cette personne ça serais toi.

Hermione eu dut mal à assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle les regarda susectivements et fit un signe positif de la tête légèrement surprise.

-Merci, tu es génial dit Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue ce qui remonta tout de suite le moral d'Hermione. Puis elle monta les escaliers en direction du cour de métamorphose et vit Drago qui l'attendait, et qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Merci répondit elle sur un ton assez timide.

- Pas de ça entre nous, tu veux ?. On est maintenant des amis.

-Oui c'est vrais, tu as raison. Mais bon, je doute, encore dit elle.

-De quoi ?

-Tu es un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy ne devient pas amis avec une sang de bourbe du jour au lendemain. Hier encore tu me détestais.

-C'est vrai. Je te détestais encore hier. Mais je croyais que t'était une de ses filles à qui on pouvait faire du mal facilement….mais je m'étais trempé…tu as du caractère et je dois avouer que j'aime bien ça. Hermione souriait faiblement mais resta tout de même septique après la conversation qu'elle avait entendue la nuit dernière mais d'un autre coté elle le croyait…elle avait confiance en lui. Ils parlèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes quand elle changea de place en voyant les élèves arrivées en grande masse et notamment Harry et Ron….morts de rire.

-Qu'es ce qui vous arrive ? Leur demanda t'elle.

-Rien….rien répondit Ron. Et toi tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde répondit elle en souriant. Elle était contente, et espérait que ce bonheur sera de longue durée et il sera encore plus grand si elle sortait avec Ron. Le cour se passa normalement et Hermione repris à prendre des notes de son plein gré et même à poser des questions. Elle remarqua aussi que Drago et Parkinson s'envoyait des mots et qu'un de ses mots était tombé par terre à coté du pied du serpentard. Elle attendit la fin de l'heure et malgré son bon sens de toujours, elle alla ramasser le papier mais hésita tout de même à l'ouvrir…..quand elle se décida…..quand elle commença à le déplier…et quand elle commença à le lire…..

Dans le parc :

- Je crois que tu vas perdre ma chère Pansy, j'ai déjà commencer a prendre de l'avance, dit Drago son sourire en coin affiché. Elle me fait déjà confiance…c'est fout ce que les gryffy sont naïf tout de même.

- Tu crois ça , Wistiti pourrais très bien avoir ses chances avec la sang de bourbe et dire ça...foutre la merde dit le bouledogue.

- .Je ne crois pas, franchement si Hermione devait couché avec quelqu'un, se sera forcément avec moi….. Ta vu la tête à weasel !.

- Granger s'en fout de ça. Les gryffy ne voyent que l'intérieur d'une personne et à mon avis et j'en suis sure, il est attirer par elle, mais il lui faut juste un petit coup de pouce ,et là il se pourrait très bien que tu perte mon dragounichou.

-Explique toi, dit-il intrigué

- Disons que si il réussissait a passer une folle nuit avec son plus gros fantasme c'est à dire Granger, je serai au ange et toi tu sais se qui se passera n'es pas, dit-elle

- Je sais, mais Weasmoche ne me fait pas peur, je réussirai à temps, ne te fait pas de soucis sur ce point, dit Dray néanmoins inquiet.

- Fait bien attention car dans un pari, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un coup bas dit-elle en se rapprochant

- Je fait bien attention, et maintenant si tu veut bien dégager une charmante fille de serdaigle ne devrais normalement pas tardée a arriver.

Très bien, je te laisse mais tu as perdu t'avance, dit Pansy lui tournant le dos folle de rage

Chambre des préfets en chef :

Hermione était encore devant son miroir. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues ce qui la rendait encore plus vilaine qu'avant. Elle se regarda, et se détesta !Se détesta de toute la naieveté dont elle avait fait preuve. Et maudissait aussi toutes les personne qui l'entourait…..elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne pour un bouche-trou…pour une merde… C'était donc ça ? se dit elle. Elle n'était qu'un vulgaire pari pour Malefoy….et une simple couverture pour ses amis……Elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus en se jurant que quoi qu'il arrive elle sortira avec Ron et subitement elle prit le vase qui était posé sur le meuble et le lança sur le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceau ainsi que le reflet d'Hermione….de cette Hermione…qui elle aussi se brisa et pour toujours….et oui…elle verra dorénavant une autre Hermione dans ce miroir et cette Hermione …n'aura aucune pitié.

Voilà, voilà !Vous avez aimez ? Détestez ? Laissez nous des coms SVP pour nous dire le fond de votre pensée. ET comme ça pour ceux qui ont aimé, on mettra plus vite la suite. Et on mettra aussi plus le point de vue de Drago sur la situation, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sinon certains doivent se dire que Hermy est vraiment trop naif ?ben c'est vrai..on a voulu la rendre super naif….du moins pour le reste de l'histoire. Sinon, en écrivant ce chp(moi mione90)g pensé à la chanson numb de linkin park(je sé pas pk)je trouve que ca collé super bien avec ce chp..surtout la fin !

Allez des reviews svp(car , pour être franc, on a commencé à écrire le 3ème chp et on attend plus que vos coms pour le publier vite)

REVIEWS !

KISS !

Mione90 et mione45


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou et merci pour tous vos reviews, c'est vraiment trop gentil !**_

**Sam Malefoy : Merci, tes compliments nous font très plaisir. Et on espère que tu aimeras ce chp !kiss !**

**Flo : Oui c'est vrai que le fic est super sadique…tout comme moi mdr !Merci pour tes encouragements !kiss !**

**Luny ; Ben merci, et voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras !kiss !**

**Jay : C'est vrai qu'elle fait assez pitié notre hermy….du moins elle _fasait _ pitié lol.**

**Merci pour tout !Love !**

**Lunder : Merci pour tes encouragements !Voilà la suite en espérant que tu apprécieras !kiss**

**Leti : Et ben moi j'exige que tu lises ce chp et que tu mette une reviews MDR !Mici pour ta reviews !kiss !**

**Lola : Ben, moi et l'anglais ça fait deux alors…lol. Merci pour tes encouragemnts !**

**Chlackoone : Heu…non, ca ressemble pas à la fic de dreammy lily(je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à un truc comme ça lol). On m'a lançé un défis donc pour le titre j'ai pas choisis…ensuite il y a pleins de fic de ce genre. Sinon merci pour tes encouragements !kiss !**

**Brownie92 : Voici la suite en espérant que tu va aimer !kiss et merci !**

**Chapitre3 : Renaissance **

Drago se réveilla avec difficulté…mais avec bonne humeur. Il savait ce qu'il devrait faire aujourd'hui…gagner un pari. Pff !….c'était vraiment trop facile se dit il. Pansy n'avait donc aucune autre idée pour le mettre à l'épreuve !. Ca sera un jeu d'enfant…elle était trop naïve et surtout très conne cette sang de bourbe. Pour cause elle avait avalé l'histoire « de l'amitié ». Comme si un serpantard pouvait devenir un jours ami avec un gryffondor !. Il se leva, et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude. Puis comme à son habitude, il se fit clin, beau, et surtout mis ce fameux parfum qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Puis il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en souriant « je suis vraiment trop beau » dit il. Puis au moment ou il sortit de la douche, il vit Hermione sortit à son tour de sa chambre pour allez sans doute prendre un bain :

-Alors Granger, bien dormis ? demanda t'il.

-Ouai répondit elle froidement avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Tiens, voici quelqu'un de mauvais poile pensa t'il avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Salle de bain des préfets :

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir…avec froideur. Depuis deux jour, tout sentiment de tristesse….de bonheur ou sentiment tout court l'avait quitté. Elle avait décidé de se venger…de se venger de tout le monde...à commencer par Drago Malefoy. Elle savait comment elle allait agir…elle savait comment elle allait apaiser sa conscience…elle allait tout simplement rentrer dans son jeu. Mais il lui manquait un truc , un petit quelque chose. Elle s'étais transformé mentalement mais pas encore physiquement. Elle avait donc décider de se faire « belle ». Alors commença une vraie bataille avec sec cheveux, ses maquillages et tout la panoplie. Elle s'habilla assez sexy, histoire d'attirer un peu les regards. 20 min plus tard, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses long cheveux d'habitudes emmêlés et touffus, étaient devenus lisse, et tendre. Ses yeux chocolat ressortaient davantage grâce au maquillage qu'elle s'était mise. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se trouvait belle…et même plus. Le résumé de sa vengeance se résumait en une seule phrase : Être gentille tout en étant méchante. Oui, elle allait être gentille avec tout le monde, souriante, généreuse, notez tous les cours de ses amis sans rien dire, rentrez dans le jeu de Malefoy….mais toujours aussi diabolique à l'intérieure….afin de préparer le coup de grâce.

Elle sourit à la façon sadique au miroir avant de rejoindre à son tour… « Ses futures victimes ».

Grande salle :

-Alors dragounet, ça avance ? Ton petit pari.

-Alors, premièrement je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça et secundo, elle croit que je suis son ami…donc forcément que ça avance.

-Ouai Ouai, ça fait tout de même deux jours que tu es son ami, et tu n'as pas encore couché avec elle, c'est étonnant de la part du grand Drago Malefoy dit elle.

-Tu sais Pansy, plus le plaisir que je prends à faire tout ça va lentement et plus la souffrance est horrible. Donc ne la précipitons pas…surtout pas….mais si tu veux reparier sur le fait que je me la fait aujourd'hui….Je tiens volontiers le pari.

-D'accord mon Dragounet dit elle en l'embrassant….oh mais….tu vois ce que je voit ?

-Hummm….quoi ?demanda t'il mais il n'eut besoin d'attendre la réponse envoyant ce qu'il voyait…..

-PAS LA BARBE DE MERLIN !S'exclama. Elle est beaucoup trop belle. ET c'est sur, elle va te voler à moi !Le pari ne tient plus Dray.

-Arrête de divaguer Pansy, elle est peut être devenue belle mais j'ai vu dix fois mieux !Pff !si elle croit qu'elle attire quelqu'un habillé comme ça, elle se trompe !Toute façon avec ou sans ton accord, je gagnerais ce foutus pari !

Table des gryffondors :

-Oh mon dieu….Hermione…C'est toi ? demanda Ron qui venait de se renverser du jus d'orange.

-Qui veut tu que ce soit, la vierge ?répondit une Hermione souriante qui s'assit à coté de lui. Bonjour tout de même.

-Bonjours répondirent ses deux amis en cœur.

-Et pourquoi tout ce changement ?demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas…pour me faire plaisir, pourquoi c'est un problème ?

-Ahh….Non au contraire dit Ron en la regardant sensuellement de haut en bas. Hermione le sourit tendrement avant de manger à son tour mais elle croisa le regard désireux de Drago que notre gryffondor la rendit en se disant « ça va faire mal mon pauvre Malefoy ». Elle sourit à cette pensée…elle pourra enfin prendre sa revanche….et pas qu'un peu. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa relation avec Ron…..il avait craqué….ça se voyait. Il était tout rouge. Mais bientôt il allait souffrir, lui aussi.

-Dit moi Ron, ça te dirais de venir ce soir dans ma salle commune, histoire que tu rattrapes ton retard demanda t'elle..

-Heu ouai…Pourquoi pas ? Tu viendras aussi Harry ?

-Non…j'ai des choses à faire répondit le survivant assez gêné.

-Bon bah c'est réglé, 20 h dit elle à Ron. Bon dépêchons nous, sinon nous allons rater le cours de Binns !

Le cours de Binns:

Hermione arriva juste a temps après un léger détour au toilette des filles pour vérifier que rien n'avait changer dans son nouveau look. Non ! Tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes. Puis elle regarda la salle et fut déçu que Ron ne lui est pas garder une place a côté de lui et a son grand désespoir elle alla s'asseoir a côté de Malfoy qui lui fessait signe avec son sourire en coin qu'elle détestée tant.(mais c'était le moment d'exécuter son plan)

-Alors beauté on s'est transformée se matin a se que je vois , dit-il la relookant de haut en bas en s'arrêtent sur sa poitrine et ses jambes dévoilée par sa courte jupe.

-C'est bien Malfoy, tu m'as prouvé que tu n'était pas aveugle dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Pourquoi temps de froideur ma chérie, on s'est lever du pied gauche ? demanda t-il interloqué par la froideur de la jeune femme.

Hermione fit un petit sourire qui signifiait bien des choses. Depuis qu'elle était en affinité avec Malfoy, il avait eu la salle habitude de l'appeler « chérie»? Son poing la démangeait mais elle ne laissa rien paraître car elle avait bien l'intention de l'exciter…. pour mieux le planter .

- Ce relookage c'est pour me faire plaisir….et à moi seule dit-elle sensuellement en se mordent la lèvre inférieur.

-Intéressant fut le seul mot qu'il dit en souriant.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Elle mit la main sur sa jambe et remonta doucement sous le regard attentif de Drago qui n'en perdait miette et au moment ou sa jupe allait laisser voir une partie de ses sous vêtement elle rompit son geste en sortent sa plume et en commencent a prendre les notes que dictait le professeur Binns en se disant: « ce n'est que le début».

La journée passa a une vitesse fulgurante et Hermione après avoir soigneusement dîner alla changer sa tenue pour une autre dire.. « Confortable ». Drago qui passait par la justement, vu la tenue d'Hermione en souriant, comme sourirait un chasseur en regardant sa proie. Il s'avança donc vers elle d'une démarche féline mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa déception de voir Weasmoche entrer dans la salle commune.

- Et Weastiti je crois que tu t'est tromper, l'antre des tapettes c'est le 3ème tableau au fond du couloir.

- C'est mon invité Malfoy, laisse le tranquille, répliqua aussitôt Hermione

- Et depuis quand nous avons le droit d'inviter quelqu'un sans en informer l'autre propriétaire des lieux ?' demanda t-il en souriant perversement

- Depuis que toi tu le fait aussi dit-elle sarcastiquement

- Moi je l'ai invité dans ma chambre pas dans la salle commune, maintenant il va y avoir une odeur nauséabonde à cause du Weastiti. C'est le comble.

- Au mais tu viens d'avoir une superbe idée mon chère Drago. Ron suis moi, nous allons dans un endroit plus intime dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Drago les regarda partir dans la chambre personnelle d'Hermione en maudissant le nom de Weasley…… Il trouvait ça tout de même bizarre….le comportement de la sang de bourbes !Peut-être essaye t-elle de me séduire…de me draguer…de me provoquer… si c'est le cas, elle sauras à moi facilement!

Pendant se temps la jeune gryffondor qui se trouvait en compagnie de Ron était sur un canapé moelleux de sa chambre, et tremblait. De peur ? Oui un peu….mais surtout elle était heureuse d'être avec lui ….et tout seul. Ron quand à lui était bien décider a ne pas laisser passer cette chance d'être seule avec elle. Oui, depuis qu'elle s'était transformée en superbe jeune fille, il

N'avait pas put résister à son charme…. A son charme si fort.

- Alors…Hermione,… tu peux me passer tes cours que je recopie ? Demanda t-il le rouge aux joue devant cette situation assez gênante…pour lui.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une meilleur activité c'est pourquoi j'ai recopier les cours qu'il te manquait ' dit-elle en se penchant pour lui donner les cours posée sur la table base… ou Ron ne perdit pas une miette de la vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la Belle.

Hermione s'aperçu du regard que Ron lui lançait et au lieu de lui donner les parchemins, elle l'attrapa par la cravate et l'embrassa fougueusement, Ron ne fit rien pour se défaire du baiser….. bien au contraire…il posa les mains sur les hanches de sa meilleur amie qui elle prit sa pour une invitation et alla s'asseoir sur les jambes de –et elle l'espérait-, son futur petit ami. Leurs mains commencèrent doucement a enlever un a un les vêtements de l'autre tout en caressent du bout des doigts la moindre parcelle de peau…Hermione lui mordait la lèvre ce qui fait gémir Ron mais il avait bien l'intention de lui donner à son tour du plaisir… il fit pencher la tête en arrière de sa compagne…et lécha son coup tout en lui fessant des suçons par-ci…par-la. Bientôt ils ne restèrent que les sous-vêtements et alors que Hermione regardait droit dans les yeux Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête…….. Un évènement imprévu viens rompre ce moment d'intimité….

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait….

Drago!

-' Mais, mais…qu'es…que…tu…fais la ?' fut les seules paroles que réussit a prononcer Hermione.

Drago sourit en voyant ce tableau minable mais apprécia tout de même le fait de voir les formes délicieuses d'Hermione qu'elle cachait généralement sous des vêtement ( R de mione45:un malfoy reste un malfoy!)

:- Je vois que Miss Granger se dévergonde, continua t'il en riant méchamment.

Ron ramassa ses vêtements et partit rouge de honte et d'embarras. Hermione tenta bien de le faire rester mais trop tard il avait déjà quitter la chambre.

-j'espère que tu es fière de toi ? dit-elle furieuse.

-Oui pourquoi ? répondit il sarcastiquement avant de partir.

Hermione claqua la porte en se disant : Alors ca, il va me le payer !

Voilà, voilou !ahh les choses sérieuses commencent non !Allez, nous on veut des reviews(méchante ou gentille)pour qu'on puisse vous mettre plus vite la suite !

Allez Reviews !

Mione90 et mione45


End file.
